The Box
by RinaJinx47
Summary: His sister needed a trip to a mental institute and his girlfriend was about as lively as a rock could the contents of a single box be the answer? Not likely, but possible. Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**This was really randome I just kinda thought it up when I was doing jack-shit in math class so I hope you like it!!!!! make sure to R&R for this chapter. I want you to answer the three questions in the story!**

The Box.

My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto I'm 23 years old and I work as a lawyer, My hobby is playing the violin and I have a younger sister Utau. Utau is 20 years old and is currently going to college. We both live in a two bedroom town house in the center of the city ever since our parents died 5 years ago. When I turned 22 I started dating to pass the time, Utau took it bad because she tends to be a bit clingy towards me. Alas, every girl I went out with was so typical and they never interested me...pretty yes, but just so typical. Then, one day I met a girl named Hinamori Amu when she was doing jury duty and we instantly fell for each other. We started dating and she was great, she was so sweet I would go as far to say she had a heart of gold. Her family was friendly and kind and she would find such great places to go to. Of course, Utau took it ruffly...

"What about me!?"

"You? Your my sister."

"Is that all I mean to you? Am I nothing?!"

"Utau,"

"No. Don't Utau me, I don't care who she is I hate her!"

I knew she was just freaking out so I shrugged if off and continued dating Amu. But, I thought wrong, Utau only got worse as the weeks passed by. She would huff and puff and be a total grouch around me and sometimes she would just ignore me completely. So I called up Amu and asked her if we could take a week off dating in hopes it would turn Utau's mood up -of course she agreed. It was three days had passed and it was already Wednesday. I know I was being impatient but I couldn't help it Utau was becoming a real pain. So one night when Utau said she was going out with some friends for an outing I came up with a plan. Utau has a box, about the size of a regular shoe box but plain white all around. It where she keeps all special things from her greatest treasurers to her deepest secrets. When she was little and she got mad or grumpy I would sneak into her room at night and steal it, when she woke up she would find it gone and freak. She would immediately blame me. I would hold it up real high and taunt her until she giggled it off, it ALWAYS worked. So that night I waited silently in my room for her to return. I heard her sneak in and shut the door, when I was sure she was asleep I snuck in and snatched it from under her bed and went to sleep.

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Utau had found out near 7;30 in the morning and had burst into my room I held it up as high as I could snickering at her pail attempts to snatch it from me, but for some reason it didn't work this time around and she only seemed to get more and more angry.

"Give it back! This isn't funny Ikuto!"

"You want it then take it"

"No really give it now!!!"

"Really?"  
"I'm fucking serious Ikuto now give it back right now!!!"

"Then gimme a smile"

"NO just give it back!!!!!!!"

"I don't see a smile"  
"GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!"

That was my cue to stop, maybe she grew out of it maybe she was more upset this time whatever it was she was pissed. **Why was this time so different? **After the week ended I decided to go out with Amu, I sent her a message telling her to meet me at the silver stars cafe after lunch. I told Utau I was going for a walk but I was sure she could see through my thin lies. The thing was Amu was acting weird, really weird. It was like she lost her emotions, she had no real expression on the whole time and her talkativeness was nowhere to be found.

"So...how are you?"

"Fine"

"Are you sure? You seem a bit...strange, are you upset?"

"No"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'll get the check then"

"..."

I thought it was a one night thing, I also thought she was the only one acting strange. Utau was turning into...a mental patient. She would be startled really easily she would often lock herself in her room for hours on end, she also would sit in the living room sweating and sifting her eyes like someone was going to jump her. And sometimes at night I would hear light thumping in her room and when I would knock on her door to see what was wrong she would yell at me for 'scaring the crap out of her'. **What was wrong with them?** Then one night I invited Amu over thinking she might be better now, Utau had locked herself in her room and I had just finished making dinner. After I set the food on the table I heard a screech and I rushed to Utau's room and found her with that white box in her lap covering her ears with her hands. Crouched over and rocking back and forth mumbling things to herself. By this point I knew she needed help I shook her shoulders asking her what was wrong.

"Utau are you okay?!"

"make it stop, make it stop...s-shut up be quiet!"

"What?"

"I can hear it, I can hear it, I can hear it...make it stop!!!"

"I can't hear anything Utau."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, Just be quiet!"

"Utau?"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Utau grabbed the box and ran off in a mad dash for the door, I ran after her and just as I grabbed her shoulders she took a huge leap forward. This, caused us both to tumble to the floor, the box flew from Utau's hands just as Amu entered the room just as emotionless as always. The box hit the floor, the lid went flying, and the content came out. My eyes widened. I gaped gasping. It all made sense even though it all made no sense.

**What was in the box?**

**Answer will be revealed in next chappy! I need more than like five review K!!! So please, ****PLEASE guess I really want to hear your thoughts, and really think out side the box hahahaha! box? Get it? Yeah that was sad but I just randomly thought of that to so don't criticize.** **R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the box, or what now lay on the floor thumping lightly was a heart. A real. Living. Human. Heart. It was hard to describe what was going through my mind. All I know was the heart was a bright gold color instead of a blood red. Then it hit me. Amu's emotionless act was because she had lost her heart. To be more precise, **her heart of gold.** When did and how did she lose her heart? One Simple answer. Utau. That day, when she supposedly left to meet her friends....

"_I'm going out!"_

"_Alright, where?"_

"_Uh, I-I'm going out with some friends."_

"_Okay, just don't stay out too late."_

"_S-sure."_

….She actually went to see Amu. I remember numerous times I had spoke of Amu's **golden heart **after a while it must have gotten to her. Maybe jealousy or maybe just pure rage either way, she must of stolen Amu's heart. There where a few reasons I could think of. 1, it might cause bad or harmful things in Amu's life. 2, she was envious of how much I admired Amu's heart. And 3, she thought that I would dump Amu if she was acting too weird or out of place. Then there was factor 2, Utau was acting insane because she was afraid someone would find out. The thumping....was Amu's heart. Utau was acting less amused by her stolen box because she was terrified I would see what was in the box.

Only one question, how do I get it back in????

**Sorry for not updating! I got sick the week after and totally forgot!!!!!! Thanks "Amuto-4eva" You reminded me that I still didn't finish this story up!!!! and congrats "ShugoPrincess"! You were the closest to the correct answer!!! sadly, there is no prize. Sorry. I would give you some candy or something, but were on the Internet.....Anyhow, I know the ending was really weird, but I thought it was an interesting concept so I decided to show you guys! I actually think is came out pretty good so I hope you enjoyed! And sorry for the painfully long cliffy!**


End file.
